Reviens-moi
by claflincadet
Summary: Sa main se posa avec une délicatesse qui savait m'apaiser, que lui seul connaissait. Il était l'unique à savoir faire ça, l'unique qui ne m'effrayait pas, mais le plus important et qu'il était là pour moi.-OS


_**Résumé :**_ _Sa main se posa avec une délicatesse qui savait m'apaiser, que lui seul connaissait. Il était l'unique à savoir faire ça, l'unique qui ne m'effrayait pas, mais le plus important et qu'il était là pour moi__.-OS_

_**Disclaimer : **__L'univers des Hunger Games et ses personnages appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, le récit n'est que de moi, aucune citation du livre est présente._

**REVIENS-MOI.**

Les formes s'effaçaient à jamais à l'allure où les vagues venaient. Et alors, je recommençais, encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas que ça parte. J'aimais bien ses formes, quelques peu absurdes mais significatives à mes yeux. Ma robe bleu claire, un peu ancienne, était humide, parsemée de grains de sable. J'étais de retour chez moi et à jamais je voulais rester ici, auprès de l'eau, auprès de lui. Cette eau était agréablement chaude, me léchant malicieusement les pieds, les mollets, puis mes hanches, amaigries par la fatigue. J'étais tellement fatiguée. J'admirais l'horizon, si lointain. Le soleil pointait eau dans le ciel. Aujourd'hui était un merveilleux jour d'été. La chaleur de l'astre me caressait la peau et la fine brise faisait voler mes mèches rousses.

_Reviens-moi_

Sa main se posa avec une délicatesse qui savait m'apaiser, que lui seul connaissait. Il était l'unique à savoir faire ça, l'unique qui ne m'effrayait pas, mais le plus important et qu'il était là pour moi. A jamais je ne lui en serai reconnaissante. Il me prend ma main libre, semble l'observer un instant, comme si il cherchait une imperfection, un détail quelconque, puis fit des formes avec son index sur la paume comme je faisais avec le sable. Je me faisais moi muette qu'avant, je m'étais rendu compte à quel point ça le faisait souffrir, ce mutisme. Il prenait tellement si bien soin de moi que je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire souffrir encore une seconde de plus. Je lui demandais toujours s'il avait bien dormi. Il acquiesçait. Mais je sais qu'il ment, cependant je ne voulais que ça, qu'il acquiesce.

_Merci. Merci d'être là._

Je n'aimais pas, ce trident à ses côtés, mais je ne lui disais pas. Il me faisait toujours rire quand je le voyais planter son arme dans l'eau et en ressortir de gros poissons appétissants. Il était aussi fier qu'un enfant trouvant un trésor. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient, et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à les admirer. Il ressortait de l'eau, son torse ruisselant. Et avec son trop plein d'arrogance, il me faisait son sourire éclatant, irrésistible. Soupirant, je finissais toujours par rire de bon cœur. Il s'asseyait à mes côtés et me souriait, encore et toujours.

_-Annie, je t'aime._

Chaque fois qu'il me disait cela, je tournais la tête vers lui et caressait sa peau bronzée, concentrée sur l'incroyable douceur de son épiderme. Puis je regardais ses yeux verts, intenses mais apaisants, charmeurs et délicieux. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il posa ses lèvres salées sur les miennes. Il était tellement délicat, comme si il avait peur de m'effrayer, où qu'il me casse tellement je semblais fragile. Peut être était-il simplement amoureux de moi, de la pauvre Annie. De son Annie.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de toi…_

J'étais bien. Avec lui. Au district quatre. A présent j'étais en sécurité, plus que jamais. Finnick me comprenait, je le comprenais. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Il me prenait dans ses bras et je ne les quittais que le soir, quand il était venu l'heure de rentrer à la maison, avec lui.

_Reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas._

Mais le beau Finnick Odair n'étais plus là, j'avais besoin de lui. Les retours à la réalité sont trop durs. Jamais. Plus jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne m'embrassera, plus jamais il ne m'apaisera. Il m'était devenu indispensable. Il était ma raison de vivre, J'avais besoin de lui, encore et toujours.

_-Annie, tes cheveux sont très beaux._

Et il touchait mes cheveux, mais c'était avant. Il est mort, plus jamais je ne le verrai. Plus jamais je n'entendrai son rire. Seule, dans le sable, je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, et criait. Je criais à ne plus avoir de vox. A me faire entendre jusqu'au bout du monde. Jusqu'à lui. Les larmes croulaient sur mes joues, je ne les essuierai pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

_Finnick, reviens-moi. J'ai besoin de toi._

Alors ? Qu'en avait vous pensé, de ce second OS ? Je vous demanderais de laisser une review après lecture car j'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis, pour voir si ça vaut la peine de faire d'autres fanfics !

Mathilde


End file.
